Hallelujah
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Naruto, king of Konoha, gets an unexpected visitor who drastically changes his life. SasuNaru, yaoi, implied lemon.


Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

**Hallelujah**

* * *

The sweet siren's song filled the air, bringing a smile to the face of the man upon the throne. His foot began to tap in time with the rise and fall of the music, causing much joy for the musicians who played it. The soul of the music seemed to sing itself as they worked harder to please their King.

King Naruto Uzumaki, ruler of Konohagakure, clapped loudly as the song ended, a sparkling smile stretching onto his face as he rose. His golden blond hair caught in the light, the shaggy spikes taking in the soft glow provided by thousands of candles and reflecting it out tenfold. His bright blue eyes, made up of too many shifting colours to name, were alight with joy as the musicians bowed to him.

"Beautiful!" he cried as the singer stepped to the front. The Court smiled in amusement as they saw she was a head taller than their tiny, beloved King. "Absolutely beautiful! You have such a gift!"

"Thank you, your majesty," the woman said with a low bow. Naruto waved the musicians away as he returned to his throne, practically bouncing up and down on the seat. It was his twenty-fifth birthday, and he was eager to see who else had come to perform for him.

"His Grace, Duke Sasuke of Oto!"

Naruto blinked in surprise. A latecomer. It was considered very rude to show up to the King's birthday celebration when it was over half-way through. Naruto stood, to give this Duke a piece of his mind, when the man stepped through the crowd.

Naruto had to sit down again.

He was tall, taller than the average person. His pale skin seemed to glow in the candle light, refusing to be touched by the soft golden glow that covered everything else. His face was perfectly sculptured, from the Cupid's bow lips to the high cheekbones. And his eyes, oh his eyes...

Dark, dark grey, so dark they were practically black. As soon as Naruto looked into them he could have sworn they flashed red, but surely that was a trick of the light. As Naruto gazed upon the Duke, a smile curved those perfect lips, and the man was moving forward, his black clothing unable to hide his perfect body as he strode towards the throne. He bowed deeply, never dropping his gaze from Naruto's.

"Forgive me, you majesty," his voice was pure sin, deep and smooth. "I know my tardiness is incredibly rude; however I have just arrived, and refused to wait a moment more before looking upon the one who is rumoured to be the greatest beauty in the eastern lands."

"Oh..." Naruto's eyes widened and his breath slid past his plump lips. "My dear Duke, you flatter me, for surely the rumours are mistaken."

"Indeed they are," Sasuke agreed with a slight smirk as the Court began to whisper about his bold discourtesy. "For surely you are the greatest beauty in the East, West, South _and _North."

Naruto felt a slight pink tinge his cheeks. He was a loud person, often abrasive, but as soon as he learnt he was to take the throne, he had gone through strict etiquette training befitting of a King.

"P-Please, you must be weary," Naruto said, waving a hand. A chair was brought forward immediately, and Naruto had it placed to his right. "Do me the honour of your presence for the night?"

"For this night," Sasuke agreed with another bow. "And every night after that you shall allow me to remain by your side, for now that I have looked upon your enthralling magnificence there is no force that could move me from your presence aside from the gods themselves."

Naruto had never been taught to deal with this sort of attention. He was at a loss of what to say. However, the Duke seemed to take that out of his hands. He approached the throne and bowed a third time before settling in the provided chair. Naruto's face was still flushed as he looked at the man through lowered lashes, even as he waved his hand, signalling for the next performance.

It was well known that King Naruto loved nothing more than music. He adored all forms of it, from the most skilled orchestra to the lowest servant singing a tune. His celebration was to be filled with various musicians, each greater than the last.

However, Naruto hardly heard a note after the Duke sat beside him.

--

Naruto hummed to himself as he moved through the corridors of his castle. It was late, no one but the servants and guards would be up, leaving the King free to move as he willed, without his advisors preaching various issues at him. He reached the top room of his favourite tower and looked out over his Kingdom, sighing in pleasure at the sight. He loved his people, and they loved him.

A flash of white caught Naruto's attention to the side, and he looked over, surprised to see an uncurtained window. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what he was seeing.

Duke Sasuke was in his bathing chamber, standing in a large tub of water, his back to the window. As Naruto watched, he bent over, picking up a jug of water, and brought it up to his head. He poured it over himself before setting it down, shaking his hair out. Naruto couldn't look away. Sasuke's back was well muscled, and as pale as the rest of him. His legs were long and smooth, perfectly shaped, and his buttocks appeared firm.

He was beautiful.

Realizing that he was staring, Naruto quickly turned away. He looked out over his Kingdom once more, however the beautiful sight of his capital city could no longer hold his attention, not when that beauty was so close.

Unbidden, Naruto's head turned back to Sasuke. To his great surprise, the Duke was out of the bath, a towel wrapped around his waist as he stood facing the window. He smirked as he met Naruto's eyes, pressing a hand up against the glass before him. Naruto repeated the gesture against his own window, and Sasuke's smirk melted into a smile that warmed Naruto's insides.

The King blushed and broke contact, turning back into the tower.

The Duke of Oto was proving to be very interesting.

--

It didn't take long until the Duke began to properly court him. Naruto's whole Court could see the attraction between the two. Naruto had never looked happier, unless he was listening to music. The King took the Duke on rides into the city to greet the public, they went hunting, and they dined together almost every night.

It was on one such night that the Duke asked to court him. Naruto had stuttered his way through an acceptance, and the Duke had rewarded him with a heart melting smile and a kiss to the hand, as was proper.

Naruto quickly immersed himself in Sasuke. He had advisors and minsters to run his country; he could indulge in the attentions this man was showing him. No one had ever attempted to court him, never show that kind of interest in him before. Naruto loved the outings Sasuke arranged for them more than anything.

It was on one such outing that Naruto came to the conclusion that he was in love with the young Duke.

They had been enjoying a picnic beside a small brook in the forest, just Sasuke, Naruto and a dozen guards watching over them. Sasuke had been breaking up his bread to feed to the hungry birds watching them, and something inside Naruto had just sat up and declared his love for this gentle, sweet man.

"Your majesty?" Sasuke called, waving a hand in front of his eyes. "Are you well?"

"Yes," Naruto murmured as he smiled at Sasuke. "Please, I want you to call me Naruto."

"Though nothing would make me happier," Sasuke said with a small smile. "It is not proper, your majesty."

"Then let us not be proper," Naruto suggested. "Out here I can just be Naruto. And you can be Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes lit up at that and he reached across, taking Naruto's hand.

"I'd like that," he said gently. "...Naruto."

"Sasuke..." Naruto breathed as he leaned forward. "Allow me not to be proper again."

Feeling bold, Naruto tilted his head up, his lips brushing against Sasuke's. Sasuke leaned into it, his free hand coming up to brush against Naruto's cheek before he deepened the kiss. Naruto let out a slight gasp, which gave Sasuke a chance to slide his tongue into Naruto's mouth.

His head heady with the Duke's taste, Naruto leant closer to him, wanting more, yet not sure what he was asking for. Sasuke's hand was now cupping his face, drawing him in. Naruto was practically climbing into his lap when a loud cough broke them apart.

Naruto's captain of the guard, Kakashi Hatake, smiled down at Naruto, though the monarch could see his smile didn't reach his eye.

"Sorry to interrupt, your majesty," he said. "But I thought you could use a chaperone before things got out of hand."

"Ah yes," Naruto said as he composed himself. "Good thinking, Kakashi!"

Naruto failed to notice the withering glare Sasuke sent the one-eyed man, nor the calm, deadly stare that the solider returned.

--

Despite Kakashi's constant annoying interference, Sasuke managed to propose to Naruto. It was a bold move, proposing to a Monarch, but Naruto was thrilled by it. He felt he could be his loud, obnoxious self around Sasuke. The Duke would simply roll his eyes or smirk at his antics, allowing him to do as he wished. He had no desire to change Naruto. And Naruto wouldn't change Sasuke for the world. Sasuke was a brick wall that he could bounce his emotions off of when life became difficult.

Their wedding was a grand affair. Naruto could not have imagined a better wedding, the only thing marring it was one of his loyal nobles crying out during the ceremony, calling Sasuke a sorcerer who had stolen away their beloved King and warped his mind.

Naruto had him beheaded in his rage.

That night, when Sasuke led Naruto to their room, Naruto's heart pounded with anticipation. As soon as the door was closed behind them Naruto found himself within the circle of Sasuke's arms, being kissed as though he was the most treasured item Sasuke had ever seen.

Naruto willingly allowed himself to be swept up in Sasuke's passion. He revelled in Sasuke's honey sweet kisses, basked in the worship Sasuke showed his body as he was stripped, and whimpered beneath his new husband and consort's hungry gaze.

Sasuke laid him down gently, running his hands and tongue everywhere. Naruto moaned, cried and wailed, each spot more pleasurable than the last. Sasuke prepared his body with patience and such a gentle touch that it made Naruto almost beg for more, beg for _him, _until Sasuke was finally sliding inside of him.

They moved together, in perfect unison. Each deep thrust sent unspeakable waves of rapture racing through the young King, who could only clench around the invasion in his body, both willing the ecstasy to last, and cursing it for the bliss was so overwhelming.

All too soon they were crying out their completion, Sasuke filling his lover. As they lay side by side, exhausted, Naruto could not hold back from curling around his love, laying his head over his beating heart and whispering the words that echoed in his soul.

"I love you."

And nothing could stop the cry of pleasure from leaving his throat at the reply.

"And I you."

--

Naruto felt like he was in a dream for days after. Sasuke took such good care of him, insisting he remain in bed for days after their wedding, where he constantly showed Naruto the great pleasures the body could feel. Naruto could never remember a time when he was happier.

However, duty called, and Naruto was forced out his chambers and back to running his country. The work was so tiring, and Naruto began to suffer horrid migraines that the castle doctors could not heal. He began to spend a lot of time back his chambers, this time trying to will away the migraines that plagued him.

Eventually, when it became a struggle to leave bed, he sent his distraught Prince Consort to rule in his stead. Sasuke was wise and devoted, he would lead Naruto's kingdom in those uncertain times.

The days passed and blurred, and Naruto began to feel better. He wasn't sure how long he was in his chambers for – it could have been anywhere from weeks to months. Whenever Naruto tried to leave his chambers his beloved Sasuke would be there, holding him close and begging him to return inside. Naruto always agreed, as he was not as strong as he once was.

Being alone in his rooms drove him up the walls. He began to read the books that had always been in the shelves, something he had never bothered to do before. Sasuke continued to run his country while Naruto demanded more books be brought in from the libraries.

--

It was many months later when Naruto left his room for the first time since the previous season. He had a yearning to leave he could not explain. He made his way through hallways that, while familiar, looked strange, and alien. He made his way to the highest tower and looked out over his Kingdom, a sight he had not seen in a long time. His eyes paused when he saw an unfamiliar flag waving at the highest pole, the one that usually bore his own personal flag.

It was Sasuke's flag.

Anger and hurt rose up in Naruto. The only time the King's personal flag was to be removed was if the castle was every conquered. The opposing monarch would raise his flag, as a sign of his victory.

Naruto stalked through the halls, barely noticing the shocked looks he received from the servants he passed. He made his way to his Throne Room, throwing open the doors as and barely hearing when he was announced.

"His Majesty, King Naruto of Konohagakure!"

Murmurs ran through the crowd as they turned eyes filled with hope and love upon him. Naruto ignored all their looks and made his way to where Sasuke sat, on the throne reserved for the Queen, or Prince Consort. Naruto felt a sliver of pleasure that Sasuke was not on _his _throne.

"Sasuke!" he shouted as he stopped before the dais. His husband half-rose, one hand stretching out to Naruto. "Why is your flag at the highest point? That is reserved for _my _flag, and the flag of a conquering monarch! You are _not _a conquering monarch! Is that what this marriage was? A battle that you won?"

"Naruto, no," Sasuke murmured as he glided down from the throne. He took Naruto's hands in his, ignoring when the enraged man tried to pull away. "My love, it is wonderful to see you looking so well. I was so worried when you cloistered yourself."

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes and almost melted at the love and concern he saw there. He didn't know what he was thinking – Sasuke loved him. Loved him so much.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered as he moved into Sasuke's arms. "Forgive me for my anger."

"Nothing is to be forgiven," Sasuke murmured in his ear. "I shall have the flag removed at once, as it offends you. A couple of the advisors thought it would be a good idea, to let the people get used to me."

"Mmm..." Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's neck, heat flooding his body all of a sudden. "How long has it been since you came to my bed?"

"Oh love," Sasuke chuckled as he led Naruto through the silent crowd towards the doors. "I was there this morning."

"Too long ago," Naruto moaned as pressed open-mouthed kisses to Sasuke's neck. "Please... love... now..."

Sasuke's arms tightened around him as they made their way through the castle to their chambers. As they fell upon the bed, their passions unleashing, Naruto forgot why he ever left his room.

--

Naruto could hear something. He frowned and set down his book, looking out the window. He could hardly believe it was winter already. He and Sasuke had been married last spring.

The last time Naruto left his chambers had been in summer.

Naruto rose and crossed towards his chamber doors. The only people that ever entered were servants and Naruto's beloved Sasuke. Naruto reached out a shaking hand to the door, ignoring the little voice in his head that screamed at him to go sit down, and turned the handle, pulling the door open slowly.

A servant was in the otherwise deserted corridor. She was changing the candles along the wall.

And she was singing.

Naruto's heart began to thump harder. It had been so long since he had heard music, so long. She wasn't a great singer, but there was a humble charm to her song, one that only a worker could provide. Naruto raised a hand to his mouth and let out a slight sob as the music filled his ears. He had never heard anything more beautiful.

It was like a catapult had been launched in his head, exploding like a sky fire-flower. He could only stare at the woman as strength flooded his body, washing away the fatigue that had plagued him since spring.

"Oh!" Naruto gasped as he sagged against the doorframe. His gasp drew the attention of not only the servant, but the single guard by his door.

"Your majesty!" Kakashi hurried forward and caught Naruto as he crumpled. Naruto stared at the servant, who stared back with wide brown eyes.

"Please," he begged. "Keep singing."

The girl continued, her voice shaky and unsure, but still beautiful. Naruto leant heavily on Kakashi, frowning up at him.

"Why are you here?" he asked. "You... you're my captain of the guard. You shouldn't be guarding my door."

"I was demoted," Kakashi explained as he gestured the girl over. "For protesting that you needed to be out of your room rather than locked away."

Kakashi began to lead Naruto back into his chambers, to sit down, but Naruto let out a cry of protest.

"No!" he pushed away from Kakashi, straightening. "I need to speak with Sasuke."

"The throne room," Kakashi replied instantly. "Be strong, my King."

Naruto nodded and took off, the girl following him. As he made his way through the halls, every step brought further resolve to him. He loved Sasuke, loved him with all his heart, but something had happened to him, and he knew Sasuke was behind it.

Naruto reached the throne room and the servant pushed the doors open, her voice finally fading. Naruto nodded to her as he entered, making his way through the crowd, unannounced.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke's head jerked up at the sound. He was seated upon _Naruto's _throne, a goblet of wine held casually in one hand.

"N-Naruto?" he whispered as he stood. "How...?"

"What did you do to me?" Naruto rasped as he stood his ground, his eyes boring into Sasuke's angrily. "Answer me!"

Sasuke looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. For a moment naught could be heard in the hall but silence, and then...

Sasuke began to laugh.

His voice was cold and loud as it rang around the room. He threw his head back and the whole Court began to murmur at the sight of his blood red eyes.

"Sorcery!" someone shouted. Naruto nodded to himself.

"Seize him!" he ordered. Guards ran forward to do so. "Take him to the dungeons."

Sasuke continued to laugh as he was dragged out and Naruto squared his shoulders before marching forward to his throne. He sat down and smiled when his crown was placed upon his head. Naruto looked out over his Court.

"My people, please forgive me," he said as he closed his eyes. "I have wronged you."

"Your majesty, no!" someone cried. "You were under a spell!"

"I still am," Naruto whispered as he opened his eyes. "For I still love him. But I will not allow my people to suffer! I will take my Kingdom back in hand and right this wrong."

Naruto smiled as his Court applauded before turning to a nearby servant.

"Bring me music."

--

The dungeons were deserted as Naruto slipped down to the cell he was after. He paused before it, staring at his love, who sat on the provided cot.

Sasuke looked up at his approach but did not speak. Naruto simply watched him for a moment before he pressed himself against the bars.

"Why?" he whispered as a tear slid down his face.

"It is my way," Sasuke replied with a slight shrug. "I could not stop myself."

"And me?" Naruto asked, his voice cracking. "Why did you have to...?"

"I did not have to," Sasuke replied evenly. "But I wanted to. I was not lying when I said you were the greatest beauty I have ever seen – even your soul is golden and pure."

"Did you have to pretend to love me?" Naruto asked as a tear slid down his face. Sasuke was on his feet and at the bars in a manner of seconds, reaching forward to wipe the tears from Naruto's face.

"I never pretended," Sasuke whispered as he leaned forward. "I always loved you. I still do. I wish I could take you in my arms and hold you, once more."

"S-Sasuke..."

The sorcerer moved in, sealing his lips to Naruto's. Naruto sobbed into his mouth, his fingers tangling in Sasuke's hair through the bars. The kiss was awkward and restrained, but it was still sweet and beautiful to Naruto.

"I love you," Naruto whispered as they parted. "So much it hurts."

"And I you," Sasuke replied with one of his soft smiles. "You will see me again, I promise. You are mine, and I am not done with you."

"You can't," Naruto said as Sasuke stole another swift kiss. "The Kingdom calls for your death."

"Bars cannot restrict my magic, Naruto," Sasuke replied as he stroked Naruto's face. "Never marry again. Never take another to your bed. Think of me, always."

"I will," Naruto sobbed. "May the gods help me, I shall never look upon another, even if I tried. I love you, with all my soul, with all my heart, with my entire being. Return to me!"

"Oh Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he began to fade. "You hold my heart in your hands. I never expected this to happen, but I am so glad it did. I shall return, love, never doubt that."

With one last sweet kiss Sasuke faded completely. Naruto slumped to his knees, tears flowing freely as he cried out his loss into the bars. The noise drew the guards, who shouted in outrage to find their King sobbing on the ground, the prisoner gone.

"Bastard witch," one of the guards hissed. Naruto's eyes flew open and he shot to his feet. He slapped the guard hard, blue eyes crackling.

"You will not speak of the Prince Consort that way," he hissed. "He is still my husband!"

Naruto stalked past the shocked guards and out of the dungeons. He made his way to the highest tower of the castle, his eyes still flowing with tears as he threw open the large windows.

"Here me!" he shouted, barely noticing that his voice was echoing across the land, magically amplified. "Prince Consort Sasuke is still my husband! No one shall lay a hand on him! Obey me! You will not hurt my husband! He will not trouble this kingdom any longer! Obey my word and trust in me!"

Naruto slumped backwards, a grin stretching across his face as he felt arms curl around his waist. He leant back with his eyes closed, his head dropping onto a warm shoulder.

"Wait for me, my love," a voice whispered in his ear. Lips sealed over his before the presence began to fade. "I shan't take long."

Naruto's eyes opened in time to see dark eyes and a small smile. As soon as the sorcerer faded the King leant against the open windowsill.

He would wait for his love. He would never trust him again, but he would love him until the end of his days. No spell had created what was between them, and nothing in this world would kill it. Naruto belonged to Sasuke, and Sasuke belonged to Naruto. It would be so until the end of their days.

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah._


End file.
